


Дорога

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Afterlife of some sort, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Однажды бывший капитан Фрэнсис Родон Мойра Крозье больше не смог выносить «японского хэппи-энда» и решил найти какой-нибудь более подходящий





	Дорога

Название: Дорога  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: миди, 4220 слов с эпиграфами, 4076 слов без эпиграфов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, оригинальные персонажи  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: упоминается смерть персонажа, присутствует сцена самообороны, обсценная лексика  
Краткое содержание: однажды бывший капитан Фрэнсис Родон Мойра Крозье больше не смог выносить «японского хэппи-энда» и решил найти какой-нибудь более подходящий  
Примечание: кто поймает отсылку в тексте — тот молодец  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "Дорога"

 

Нет ко мне обвинения со стороны современного царя... Я явился к вам без греха, без порока, без зла, без свидетеля, против которого я бы сделал что-либо дурное.

— Египетская книга мертвых

 

У иглуликских эскимосов юноши или девушки, которые стремятся стать шаманами, подходят к учителю, которого они выбрали, и говорят: «Я пришел к тебе, потому что хочу видеть». Получив наставления учителя, начинающий проводит множество часов в одиночестве: он трет камнем о камень или сидит, размышляя в своем снежном жилище. Но посвящаемый должен пережить мистическую смерть и воскрешение. Он «замертво» падает и остается безжизненным три дня и три ночи или пожирается огромным белым медведем: «И тогда медведь с озера или ледника войдет внутрь и съест с тебя всю плоть, и останется от тебя один скелет, и ты умрешь. Но ты снова обретешь свою плоть, ты проснешься, и твоя одежда прилетит к тебе.

— М. Элиаде  
«Мифы, сновидения, мистерии»

 

Когда Крозье подъехал к дому, был уже вечер. Закатное солнце освещало развалюху, которую только из некоего уважения к месту в целом можно было назвать домом, сидящего на веранде худого старика в рубахе неопределенного пыльного цвета, ружье, лежащее у старика поперек колен, и хлипкую, подстать всему строению, дверь.

Вплотную к веранде Крозье подъезжать не стал — остановился за пару шагов, настороженно поглядывая на старика и его ружье. Старик не обращал ни на машину, ни на её водителя ни малейшего внимания; он уставился куда-то вдаль, словно лишенная оперения хищная птица. Не выходя из автомобиля, Крозье настороженно посмотрел на дряхлого сторожа и его оружие: даже если старик не умел двигаться резко, как кобра, или был буквально или фигурально слепым, одной пули хватило бы, чтобы преградить путь любому. Впрочем, решил Крозье, здесь и сейчас волноваться о подобном явно не имеет смысла, особенно учитывая, что стоит на кону.

Он открыл дверь и медленно вышел из машины, ощущая, как растягиваются мышцы ног и спины, как похрустывают суставы после долгой поездки. Старик не шевельнулся, и ободренный его спокойствием Крозье захлопнул водительскую дверь. Словно отреагировав на тихий звук, сторож поднялся из своего плетеного кресла и прислонил ружье к стене. Потом открыл дверь — с протяжным скрипом и шорохом дерева по дереву — и, не глядя, следуют ли за ним, вошел внутрь.

Крозье, снова насторожившийся от этих движений, вздохнул и направился за стариком.

Коридор — та его часть, что была освещена лучами заходящего солнца, — казался таким же старым, как и веранда. Рассохшиеся доски скрипели под каждым шагом, но уже через несколько ярдов (судя по ширине дома снаружи, здесь коридор, да и стена тоже, должны были закончиться) скрип сменился глухим стуком подошв о каменный или бетонный пол.

Они шли в молчании и куда дольше, чем можно было бы предположить. На стенах горели лампы, похожие на те, какие Крозье уже доводилось видеть в лондонских домах, но не издававшие резкого запаха светильного газа. Их пламя было ровным.

Наконец, коридор завершился дверью — на вид тяжелой и прочной, но старик открыл ее так же легко, как и хлипкую входную. За дверью была комната с большими окнами, сквозь которые лился дневной свет. Люди, сидевшие на расставленных по всей комнате разномастных стульях и креслах, обернулись на вошедших и, не выказывая интереса, вернулись к своим делам. Все, кроме странно юного Джеймса Фитцджеймса, капитана королевских военно-морских сил Великобритании, который со звонким «Фрэнсис!» соскочил со стула и бросился к Крозье. Тот обнял подбежавшего к нему мальчишку (капитан выглядел лет на десять, не больше) и решил не задавать вопросов. В конце концов, дети вырастают, а этот ребенок его даже вспомнил.

Обратный путь был таким же длинным. Старик, так и не сказавший ни слова, топал впереди, Крозье, крепко держащий Джеймса за руку, за ним. Джеймс, одетый в черную брючную пару с белой рубашкой и тонким галстуком, цеплялся за руку Крозье с той же силой и тоже молчал.

За входной дверью уже наступила ночь, очень теплая по сравнению с теми, к которым привыкли они с Джеймсом. Решив ещё раз, напоследок, ничему не удивляться, Крозье довел мальчика до машины и внезапно остановился, не зная, стоит ли рассказать Джеймсу то, что он кое-как уяснил об устройстве этого чудно́го безлошадного средства передвижения. Попросить не бояться, довериться ему?..

Джеймс сначала смотрел на полированный металлический бок и стекло, а потом, пока Крозье размышлял, осторожно вытащил руку из его хватки и, сложив ладони козырьком, попытался заглянуть внутрь. Не то заметив что-то в салоне, не то просто решившись, он обошел машину сзади и сел на переднее пассажирское место — «штурманское», всплыло откуда-то в голове Крозье. Сам он открыл дверь со стороны водителя и сел за руль.

Откуда Крозье знал, как именно заставить этот механизм двигаться, было за гранью его понимания. Его тело как-то нажимало на нужные рычаги, педали и кнопки, точно так же, как на корабле мгновенно приспосабливалось к качке, и за необходимые знания отвечала, казалось, та же часть мозга, которая и во сне отслеживала корабельные звуки и пробудила бы его даже из мертвецки пьяного состояния за несколько минут до того, как сорвется перетянутый парус или лопнет штаг.

Мотор глухо заурчал, в салоне его было почти не слышно. Крозье как-то включил внешние лампы («Фары, это называется фары») и вырулил с грунтового, но укатанного до асфальтовой твердости съезда на дорогу.

Дорога была освещена фонарями и казалась бесконечной — по крайней мере, полоса огней по обеим её сторонам уходила к далекому горизонту, прямая, как стрела.

Тем неожиданнее показался Крозье её обрыв, когда на первом же перекрестке (откуда тут перекресток? почему та, другая дорога темная?) фонари кончились. Джеймс, должно быть, заметил это первым, потому что он положил левую ладонь на правое предплечье Крозье, останавливая его. Крозье затормозил и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Джеймс. Там, где в лучах фар должна была продолжаться дорога, она просто обрывалась, вместе с освещением. В зеркале заднего вида отрезок пути, который они только что проехали, тоже пропал во мраке. Они стояли под единственным горевшим фонарем: беспокойство Крозье росло, а лицо мальчишки-Фитцджеймса, лишенное морщин его истинного возраста, в проникающем в салон свете вновь выглядело на прежние годы.

Фонарь над ними замерцал и потух. Дальше, на той же траектории, по которой они ехали, зажегся новый, а в свете фар снова появилась дорога. Крозье медленно поехал по ней. Новый фонарь опять освещал перекресток: две темные полосы асфальта, пропавшие из виду, стоило только выехать на пересечение. Фитцджеймс так и не убрал ладонь с руки Крозье.

Сколько перекрестков они так проехали, Крозье не считал и не думал начинать. Фитцджеймс молчал — возможно, ему, как и самому Крозье, казалось бессмысленным задавать вопросы вроде «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» или «Как у тебя дела?» или вести какие-нибудь другие незначительные разговоры. Для разговоров значительных место было неподходящее: ночная дорога требовала слишком много внимания Крозье даже тогда, когда перекрестки кончились, а мальчишеская ладонь соскользнула с его рукава.

Постепенно начинало светать. Фонари ещё горели, да и отключать фары Крозье пока не спешил, но местность потихоньку приобретала хоть какие-то черты. Впрочем, «черты» было слишком сильным словом для плоской, как блин, пыльной равнины с горами где-то далеко на западе. Верхушки этих гор уже алели в первых лучах зари, когда Фитцджеймс снова положил руку на предплечье Крозье.

Точнее, сжал его, хриплым после долгого молчания голосом крикнув: «Стой!». Крозье послушно (сказал бы ему кто, что он будет «послушно» выполнять команды того, кто пока маловат даже для юнги) ударил по тормозу, машину по инерции протащило ещё чуть-чуть вперед, и она встала как вкопанная.

— Что такое? — сам Крозье тоже хрипел.

— Там кто-то был, на дороге, — голос Фитцджеймса, слишком звонкий для того, чтобы действительно принадлежать ему-прежнему, звучал встревоженно.

Они оба вышли. Прямо возле шин передних колес полз невредимый броненосец, совершенно не впечатленный тем, что минуту назад он мог умереть. Они провожали зверька взглядами, пока тот полз к противоположной обочине и спускался в придорожную пыль. Фитцджеймс пошел туда же и поднял какую-то длинную штуку.

— Зачем тебе дохлая змея, Джеймс? — спросил Крозье, возвращаясь к водительскому месту.

Фитцджеймс ничего ему не ответил и сел в машину.

Какое-то время ехали молча, глядя на разгорающийся вокруг рассвет. Когда в салоне стало жарковато, Крозье каким-то образом смог запустить устройство, нагнетающее охлажденный воздух. Несмотря на то, что за прошедшие годы они оба устали от холода, сейчас это было скорее необходимостью, чем капризом или прихотью от изнеженности.

Чем яснее становилась картина вокруг, тем больше хотелось прибавить скорости, и когда спустя некоторое время Фитцджеймс со слабым стоном свернулся на своем месте, тормозить на полном ходу Крозье побоялся, откуда-то зная, что это впечатает его спутника головой прямо в крышку передней панели. К тому моменту, когда он остановил машину на обочине, Фитцджеймс уже выпрямился и с недоуменным и настороженным видом разглядывал в зеркальце на обратной стороне щитка от солнца свой лоб, искал что-то у корней волос, а затем и на деснах. Не «что-то», подумал Крозье. Кровь.

Фитцджеймс скользнул рукой под одежду, впервые, казалось бы, заметив на себе галстук, рубашку и пиджак, потом повернулся влево:

— Фрэнсис, — напряженно попросил он, — посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Крозье уже смотрел, не видя ничего подозрительного, борясь с желанием оттянуть Джеймсу губы и проверить там.

— Крови, вроде, нет, — наконец произнес он. — Что случилось?

— На секунду все как будто вернулось. Заболела грудь, то место в кишках, которое болело от консервов, все суставы, голова. Я ощутил вкус крови во рту. А потом все прошло, так же быстро, как и началось. Я не понимаю, Фрэнсис.

— Я тоже, — признался Крозье. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джеймс?

— Хорошо. На удивление хорошо.

— За исключением того, что выглядишь ты на свои десять, а не на сорок? — Крозье впервые смог улыбнуться. Фитцджеймс ответил ему улыбкой, но потом посерьезнел.

— Некоторые сочли бы это только плюсом, Фрэнсис. Только вот в десять лет я так не выглядел. Я вообще не выглядел так в детстве.

— Не знаю, ты уверен?

— Нет, конечно. Кто себя толком помнит ребенком? Но мне казалось, что я был светлее и, как бы сказать, круглее. И точно без этих морщин, они появились позднее.

Упомянутые морщины на детском лице едва просматривались и были заметны, только если знать, куда смотреть. Волосы были того же цвета, что и у взрослого Джеймса, о телосложении Крозье сказать ничего толком не мог, кроме самых общих фраз.

— ... Фрэнсис, — по голосу и виду было понятно, что Фитцджеймс окликает его не в первый раз. — Фрэнсис, с тобой-то все в порядке?

— Да, Джеймс. — Крозье провел ладонью по лицу и завел двигатель. — Так зачем тебе все-таки дохлая змея?

— Я не рассказывал, как однажды ел зажаренную змею?

Под рассказ Джеймса, звучащий фантасмагорично из уст ребенка, Крозье постепенно набрал скорость. Знакомые интонации — хотя эту историю он раньше действительно не слышал — и однообразный пейзаж постепенно если не успокоили его, то хотя бы довели разъедающую тревогу до того уровня, с которым он мог справиться.

 

Забегаловку на обочине они заметили одновременно. К тому времени над дорогой уже дрожало марево, а асфальт вдалеке казался мокрым. Миражей они пока не видели, да и выглядело заведение далеко не так, как полагается чудесному миражу посреди пустоши, поэтому Крозье заехал на парковку перед домиком.

— Там есть... — он пытался объяснить свои действия, — там должна быть еда и... топливо? Да, топливо для этого устройства.

— Я понимаю, Фрэнсис, — заглянул ему в лицо Фитцджеймс. — И туалет там тоже наверняка есть, — он смущенно улыбнулся. По лицу Джеймса было понятно, что еда, туалет или топливо интересуют его не больше, чем самого Крозье, и что он действительно понимает намерения Крозье проверить, есть ли тут люди.

— Так тебе все это время хотелось в уборную, а ты молчал?

— Фрэнсис, скажи мне, в том месте ты рискнул бы оправляться?

Крозье красноречиво посмотрел назад, потом перевел взгляд на Джеймса:

— Будем надеяться, что мы уже не там, а здесь. Пойдем?

Они вышли. Удушающая жара навалилась на обоих так, что Крозье вцепился в зеркало заднего вида, а Фитцджеймс привалился спиной к дверце машины, пережидая несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть. Крозье выпрямился первым, вновь ощущая, как ноют мышцы от долгого сидения, и обошел пышущий жаром капот. Фитцджеймс по другую сторону с наслаждением потянулся и присоединился к нему. В застекленную до половины дверь под вывеской «У Доррис» они зашли вместе.

За кассовой стойкой сидел немолодой мужчина с длинными усами. Приветливо кивнув Фитцджеймсу на выкрашенную серым дверь туалета, он повернулся с кривой и щербатой улыбкой к Крозье:

— Пацаны, а? Сколько бы народу сюда с ними не заходило, всегда одно и то же, мистер, а?

— Мы... издалека едем, вот и... — Крозье неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ага, мистер, по вам видать. Всю ночь гнали, а?

— Да, всю ночь почти.

Улыбка продавца стала шире, показав ещё больше дырок на месте зубов.

— Вот все так, кто оттуда едет — гонят всю ночь, будто черти за ними гонятся, а потом толком и сказать не могут, зачем гнали, а? Ездил я туда как-то, посмотреть, от чего так гонят, так ведь ничего и не увидел, мистер, а?

— Вообще ничего?

— Как есть ничего, мистер. Туда весь день гнал, оттуда всю ночь — и хоть бы что-нибудь интересное, череп какой у дороги, что ли, ничего.

— Даже на перекрестках?

— Каких перекрестках, мистер? — недоуменно переспросил продавец. — Миль на двести к северу не то что перекрестков, даже съездов с дороги нет.

— Вообще нет? — не то чтобы Крозье ожидал услышать что-то другое, но получить подтверждение оказалось неожиданным.

— Настолько наезженных, чтобы прям дорогой казались, точно нет. Да и куда там съезжать, мистер?

— Да, пожалуй... — Крозье машинально скользнул взглядом по выставленным за спиной продавца пачкам сигарет. — Вы же продаете кофе?

— Ага.

— Тогда два стакана, пожалуйста.

— Что, мальчишке тоже кофе? Может, ему хотя бы колы, мистер?

— Лучше кофе, — вздохнул Крозье, решив не связываться с незнакомым названием. Он вспомнил приборную панель, в которой тоже ничего не понимал — по крайней мере, не настолько четко, как с парусами: этот убрать, тот ослабить, чтобы не унесло штормовым ветром.

— И топливо, — добавил он. — У вас же есть топливо?

— Бензин-то? Есть, с неделю назад подвозили.

— Двадцать галлонов, пожалуйста. — Серая дверь открылась, из неё вышел Джеймс, ослабивший галстук и расстегнувший верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. — Закажешь еды, Джеймс?

— Хорошо, Фрэнсис.

Крозье кивнул продавцу и, шагая в сторону туалета, услышал неодобрительное цыканье продавца. «Джеймс разберется с этим, — подумал он, заходя в узкую уборную. — По крайней мере, хуже он не сделает». «Взрослый Джеймс», — уточнил въедливый голосок внутри его головы — тот, который точно знал, что лед не треснет, а летом не потеплеет достаточно, чтобы выбраться из полярной ловушки.

К удивлению этого въедливого голоса, когда Крозье вышел, Фитцджеймс вполне мирно беседовал с продавцом. До него долетел обрывок фразы: «... будет мотель, не бог весть что, но с кроватями».

Крозье расплатился («У меня только фунты» — «И это будет не самая странная валюта, которую мне довелось повидать здесь, мистер») и вышел, смутно догадываясь, как именно ему сейчас надлежит действовать. Фитцджеймс, вышедший следом, с интересом наблюдал за ним, держа в обеих руках стаканы с кофе и прижимая пакет с сэндвичами локтем к правому боку.

— Ты знаешь, что делать со всем этим, Фрэнсис?

— Да, хотя и не представляю, когда успел научиться, — и Крозье вставил пистолет в бензобак.

 

В салоне оба некоторое время просто наслаждались наконец-то не обжигающе горячим воздухом.

— Я не знаю, Джеймс, как могу всем этим управлять. Представляю, довольно смутно, что у этого устройства есть двигатель вроде того, который был у нас на корабле, но откуда мне это известно — точно сказать не могу.

— Надеюсь, эти знания не изменят тебе в самый неподходящий момент. Тебе сэндвич с тунцом или индейкой?

— С тунцом. Ты тоже узнал что-то новое, Джеймс?

— Я обнаружил, что понимаю твои действия, так что, возможно, я сумею управлять этим устройством.

— Больше ничего?

— Не могу сказать наверняка. — Фитцджеймс осмотрелся, как будто в поисках подсказок. Его взгляд остановился на бардачке и ящике ниже. Перехватив наполовину съеденный сэндвич левой рукой, он открыл их один за другим.

— Фрэнсис, а ты в курсе, что у тебя тут пистолет?

— Откуда бы? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Крозье, глядя на металлический черный предмет, в очертаниях которого безошибочно угадывался пистолет. Слишком большой и тяжелый для державшей его детской руки.

— Он вроде... многозарядный? — как человек, пытающийся вспомнить столицу какой-нибудь далекой страны, сказал Фитцджеймс. Положил оружие обратно и закрыл крышку ящика. — Интересно, чей это подарок.

— Ты уверен, что это подарок? — усмехнулся Крозье, выруливая обратно на дорогу.

— Я давно уже ни в чем не уверен.

Помолчали. Крозье сосредоточился на движении, Фитцджеймс поднял труп змеи и начал разглядывать чешую.

— Фрэнсис? — через некоторое время позвал он.

— Да, Джеймс?

— Ты ночью звезды видел?

— Около того дома — точно нет. Когда мы выходили, я надеялся понять, где мы, но звезд не разглядел.

— Я тоже не видел, хотя небо было чистое.

— Угу. И с тем человеком в лавке я говорил по-английски, и не похоже было, что он не понимает меня или понимает с трудом.

— Его акцент был немного похож на то, как говорили американские матросы.

— Значит, это Америка? — Крозье кивнул на пейзаж за окном.

— Возможно. Или он американец, а мы в какой-нибудь Монголии. На английскую местность в любом случае не слишком-то похоже, — Фитцджеймс залпом допил свой кофе и начал искать, куда пристроить стакан.

 

Парня возле дороги оба заметили за пару минут до того, как машина пронеслась мимо. Крозье все же затормозил и посмотрел, обернувшись, как тот бежит к машине.

— Здрасьте! — он открыл переднюю правую дверцу, — Ой, привет, пацан. До Берлина не подбросите?

Крозье переглянулся с Фитцджеймсом.

— До Берлина?

— Ну да, Берлин, штат Невада, там ещё ихтиозавр.

— Мы едем на юг, — наконец ответил ему Крозье. — Если вам это подходит, садитесь.

— Вот спасибо, сэр! — расплылся в улыбке парень, уже открывая заднюю дверь и закидывая внутрь пыльный рюкзак. — Я уж думал, так и придется тащиться пешком. Трасса здесь не самая оживленная.

Разговор не клеился. Беседовать между собой в присутствии незнакомого человека было невозможно, а с ним отчего-то не хотел болтать даже Фитцджеймс. Человек этот, похоже, действовал ему на нервы; Фитцджеймс перебирал змею в пальцах, как какие-нибудь четки. Крозье смотрел на дорогу, сжимая руки на руле. Незнакомец напоминал ему кого-то, но никак не удавалось найти в памяти и ткнуть пальцем, кого именно.

— Ну, хватит, — в голосе чужака после получасового молчания прорезались какие-то раздраженные нотки. Послышался металлический щелчок. — Давай, старик, выбирай место и паркуйся.

— Это ещё с чего? — в первые секунды Крозье искренне удивился.

Фитцджеймс обернулся.

— У него пистолет, Фрэнсис, — тихо сказал он.

— Верно, пацан, у меня сраный пистолет. И ты, Фрэ-эн-сис, — попутчик издевательски проныл его имя, — сейчас выберешь место и остановишь машину. И без глупостей, оба!

Краем глаза Крозье увидел, как Фитцджеймс потянулся вперед, к бардачку, и покачал головой. К несчастью, их пассажир тоже это заметил.

— Не стоит, пиздюк, вообще не стоит. Прежде, чем отколешь какой-нибудь номер, я вышибу мозги твоему папаше.

— Хорошо, — выпрямился на сиденье Фитцджеймс.

— Молодец, умный мальчик. А ты, старикан, чего тупишь? Останавливай тачку, я сказал! И вот ещё, мобильники мне отдайте, оба.

— Что отдать? — после паузы спросил Крозье.

— Чего? Кончай придуриваться, старик — телефоны! Айфоны, смартфоны, все, что у вас есть!

— У нас нет телефонов, — как можно аккуратнее ответил Крозье.

— Да блядь, хватит уже! Как это, нет телефонов? Вы же не амиши какие-нибудь, с таким-то авто, чтобы без телефонов ездить!

— Но у нас действительно нет телефонов, — вмешался Фитцджеймс.

— Ладно, ладно, блядь, тогда без глупостей, оба! Тормози уже, старый хрыч!

Крозье остановился у кромки полосы, не съезжая на обочину.

— Так, сначала ты, — приказал попутчик. — Давай сюда ключи. Выходи и сваливай с дороги, вздумаешь дурить — сын сдохнет, понял? Теперь ты, мелкий. Вылезай и стой рядом с тачкой.

Он выбрался из машины вслед за Фитцджеймсом, держа того на прицеле.

— Блядь, нахуй ты свою змеюку взял, пиздюк? Руки подними! — не опуская оружия, попутчик одной рукой похлопал по карманам Фитцджеймса, отчего стоявший в паре ярдов от них Крозье дернулся. — Тихо ты, папаша, ничего плохого я пока не делаю. Иди к нему, — снова Фитцджеймсу, — медленно. Теперь расстегивай на нем пиджак, только так, чтобы я видел.

— Это китель, — буркнул Фитцджеймс в плечо Крозье и глухо выдохнул: — Падай, когда скажу.

— Что, блядь? Китель ему сраный. Распахни полы. Все, теперь снимай его. Теперь ты, папаша. Выверни карманы. Повернись. Повернись, я сказал!

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Крозье. — Выстрелишь мне в спину?

— Чем больше ты выебываешься, тем больше вероятность. Повернись, на колени и руки за голову. Пиздюк! Куда пошел? Брось змею и тоже на колени!

— Ложись, — резко выкрикнул Фитцджеймс и действительно бросил змею. Прогрохотал выстрел.

Крозье вскочил. У машины лежал их пассажир и как будто пытался стряхнуть с себя живую чешуйчатую ленту. Фитцджеймс сидел рядом на коленях, разрывая ворот и издавая нечто среднее между мычанием и рыком.

— Джеймс, нет! — Крозье опустился рядом, осматривая его в поисках крови, и схватил за руку. Рука увеличивалась прямо под пальцами, лицо было искажено. — Что с тобой, Джеймс?

— Ворот, — прохрипел тот в ответ.

Крозье рванул воротник в стороны, Фитцджеймс опустил руки и расстегнул ремень и ширинку брюк прежде, чем очередная судорога свела ему спину и заставила выпрямиться. Крозье тоже поднялся, готовый подхватить друга в любой момент.

Когда судороги прошли, Фитцджеймс ухватился за его плечи, восстанавливая дыхание и улыбаясь, как безумный. Он снова был чуть выше Крозье и выглядел на свои неполные сорок.

— Сильно испугался? — толком не отдышавшись, спросил он.

— До смерти, — с чувством ответил Крозье, наблюдая, как Фитцджеймс сдирает с себя разорванные в клочья, ставшие слишком маленькими пиджак, галстук и рубашку. Вспомнил про нападавшего, развернулся всем корпусом, на всякий случай загородив собой Фитцджеймса. Незнакомец лежал навзничь, не двигаясь и не производя никаких звуков. С тихим шорохом с него уползала змея.

— Я уже окончательно запутался.

— А? — спросил баритоном Фитцджеймс где-то на уровне его пояса. Крозье опустил голову и увидел, как тот стаскивает с себя ботинки.

Случайно наступив на землю, Фитцджеймс резко отдернул ногу и поставил её на обрывки ткани.

— Я ничего не понимаю! Как ты повзрослел, как ожила эта змея, что вообще здесь происходит?

— Не думаю, что понимаю больше тебя, Фрэнсис. Когда этот урод начал меня обыскивать, я почувствовал, что змея двигается, но в тот момент его револьвер был слишком близко, чтобы рисковать...

— А потом, значит, стало можно?

— А потом вероятность получить пулю в голову стала меньше, но ты на линии огня меня не устраивал.

— Джеймс, — вздохнул Крозье, но, что бы он ни хотел сказать, решил не продолжать. — А как ты узнал, что змея ядовитая?

— Я не был уверен, но этот гад в любом случае отвлекся бы, и можно было бы попытаться забрать оружие.

— Ты знал, что станешь взрослым? — Крозье подошел к лежавшему на земле кителю и поднял его, безотчетно отряхивая от пыли.

— Нет.

— Джеймс, ты собирался кинуть во взрослого мужика змею и броситься на него следом, ещё будучи мальчишкой?

— Ты бы помог мне, Фрэнсис?

— Да, но не делай так больше. — Он накинул свой китель на плечи Фитцджеймсу, который из обрывков рубашки соорудил на голове нечто вроде чалмы от солнца. — Погоди, разве у тебя был этот шрам справа?

Фитцджеймс наклонился, глядя на небольшой круглый шрам чуть выше пояса. Нахмурился, завел руку за спину, ощупывая. Крозье приподнял полу кителя и увидел гораздо бо́льшее, но тоже зажившее выходное отверстие.

— Нет, — медленно и взвешивая каждое слово, ответил Фитцджеймс. — Этого точно не было.

Оба наклонились к кучке вещей, ощупывая их. Крозье нашел пулю и подал её Фитцджеймсу.

— Меньше вишни, — наконец, сказал тот. — Давай уже убираться отсюда, Фрэнсис.

— Что с телом делать будем?

— А что с ним делать? Оставим его здесь и все.

— Просто оставим?

— Ну, не с собой же его везти. Хотя я забрал бы его револьвер.

— Зачем? У нас есть пистолет.

— Будет ещё и револьвер. Я слышал о таких ещё до экспедиции, но так и не купил. К тому же, если на него кто-нибудь наткнется, подумает, что его просто укусила змея.

— Ладно. Но твои вещи тоже нужно будет забрать.

— Хорошо. Фрэнсис?

— Да, Джеймс?

— С тобой-то все в порядке?

— А что со мной сделается, Джеймс?

— Иди сюда...

Фитцджеймс обнял его, не обращая внимания, как от движения с плеч сполз китель. Крозье машинально поймал его, прижимая к себе горячее и вполне живое тело. Фитцджеймс выглядел не таким исхудалым, каким Крозье запомнил его, теперь под кожей ощущались мышцы вместо костей и мерное биение сердца. Они постояли так пару минут, потом одновременно сказали:

— Надо идти, — и усмехнулись.

— Если тебе не сложно, Фрэнсис... — продолжал Фитцджеймс: — Если тебе не сложно, накинь на меня китель, пожалуйста. По такой жаре наши люди в Сирии обгорали за четверть часа.

— Опять преувеличиваешь, Джеймс? — улыбнулся ему Крозье, возвращая одежду на плечи.

— Отчего же? —возразил тот, в два прыжка оказываясь у двери и ныряя в салон. — Жарища там была такая же, и как арабы умудрялись ходить по земле босиком — до сих пор ума не приложу.

Крозье поднял ботинки и обрывки ткани, когда-то бывшие брючной парой, и хотел забросить их следом, на заднее сиденье. Фитцджеймс, наклонившийся оттуда за револьвером, заставил его отказаться от этого плана («В машине ведь есть специальное отделение, там, сзади!») и напомнил, как открыть багажник.

Внутри под крышкой нашлись запасное колесо, монтировка, плоский ящик с большим равносторонним красным крестом наверху, тяжелый красный жестяной баллон и, неожиданно, комплект одежды на взрослого мужчину.

— И все-таки, как это стало возможным? — спросил Фитцджеймс, обводя рукой и машину, и мир вокруг. — Это никоим образом не похоже на все версии устройства загробного мира, какие мне доводилось слышать, включая китайские.

— Китайские ты когда успел послушать? — проворчал Крозье. — В общем, как бы объяснить... Я... прибился к одному племени. К эскимосам, да. Они кочевали и однажды встали неподалеку от иглу старой шаманки, о которой все рассказывали совершенно невероятные вещи. Вроде как она воскрешает мертвых и все такое. Мне было... особенно плохо тогда, я сам не знаю, зачем пошел к ней. Она заговорила со мной по-английски, но как будто в моей голове. Велела построить иглу без части стены, а потом долго камлала в нем. Я зашел туда, а вышел уже не на лед.

Фитцджеймс ненадолго умолк, задумчиво глядя на унылые равнины и горную гряду вдалеке.

— Что ты отдал за это, Фрэнсис?

— Ничего. Когда я спросил о цене, шаманка велела найти её и рассказать, как всё прошло.

— Тогда нам нужно на север, а не юг, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Фитцджеймс.

— Я бы предложил сначала добраться до того мотеля, о котором говорили вы с лавочником, а потом уже решать, юг или север, Джеймс.

— Хорошо, — просто пожал плечами тот. — Если хочешь, я могу сесть за руль.

— Теперь ты достаешь до педалей?

— И даже до штурвала, представь себе!

Они оба рассмеялись, громко и облегченно. Крозье поймал себя на мысли, что впервые вот так, без примеси горечи или невеселых дум о ближайшем будущем, смеется вместе с Фитцджеймсом.

***

 

Через месяц в Икалуите приземлился борт. Высокий стройный мужчина остановился у входа в самолет, поджидая своего спутника:

— Ты готов, Фрэнсис?

— Готов, Джеймс.


End file.
